


Das Zauber-Stäbchen

by StarsAndStitches



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Silly bit of fluffy magic, Translation, short and sweet, short fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndStitches/pseuds/StarsAndStitches
Summary: German translation of "The Magic Chopstick" by TheSoupDragon / Deutsche Übersetzung von "The Magic Chopstick" von TheSoupDragonAlles kann Magie sein. Selbst ein Essstäbchen, wenn man weiß, wie man's benutzt.Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. “Das”, sagte er verächtlich, “ist ein Paar Stäbchen mit ein bisschen chinesischem Essen dran. Vor einer Minute hattest du immerhin noch einen Zauberstab. Wo ist der?”





	Das Zauber-Stäbchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSoupDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Magic Chopstick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389454) by [TheSoupDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon). 



> Wieder eine Geschichte von der fabelhaften TheSoupDragon, die ich übersetzen durfte. ♥
> 
> Kommentare und Kudos herzlich willkommen!  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

Sherlock war gerade außerordentlich anstrengend. Für John fühlte es sich an, als ob er seit beinahe zehn Minuten ununterbrochen schimpfte – über verschiedene Schwachköpfe, gutgläubige Trottel und den wahrhaft lächerlichen Glauben an die Kräfte der Illusionisten und Magie im allgemeinen. John war jetzt wirklich hungrig, und er hatte genug. Und genug gehört. Plötzlich zeigte er mit einem seiner Essstäbchen leicht drohend auf Sherlock und unterbrach ihn mitten in seinem Wortschwall. Er wiederholte Sherlocks letzte Worte mit Betonung, “– Und _wenn_ , zum Beispiel”, sagte John ärgerlich und gestikulierte mit seinem Stäbchen Richtung Sherlock, “und das heißt 'wenn ich mal was einwerfen darf', und wenn _ich_ sagen würde 'Sherlock, du darfst kein weiteres Wort über diesen verdammten ägyptischen Zauberkünstler mehr verlieren, oder seinen beschissenen Sarkophag-Schmuggel-Trick' und dann meinen Zauberspruch auf dich richte – ”, und hier wedelte er dramatisch und kraftvoll mit seinem Stäbchen im Stil eines gewissen Harry Potter, “– dann wär das so! Du wärest verzaubert und könntest _ihn_ oder das _Mistding_ nie wieder erwähnen, und wir könnten tatsächlich unser Chinesisch in Ruhe geniessen!”

Sherlock lächelte reumütig und hielt besänftigend eine Hand hoch. “Fein”, sagte er, “der Zauberspruch wirkt. Ich werde ihn oder das... _Ding_ nie wieder erwähnen.”

“Gut”, sagte John, bestimmt.

Eine himmlische Ruhe breitete sich aus, für die John sehr dankbar war. Und er genoss den Rest seines Essens ungeheuer.

Nach ein paar Minuten, als er sich mehr gesättigt vom Essen und weniger angepisst wegen Sherlock fühlte, bemerkte er, “Weißt du was? Ich würde wirklich gern zaubern können. Sehr nützlich.” Er sammelte die letzten Häppchen Chow Mein[1] auf und ein einsames Fitzelchen süß-saure Hühnerfleisch-Bällchen. Aber während das noch unterwegs zu seinem Mund war, sagte Sherlock plötzlich, “Warum machst du dann nicht weiter damit?”

John schaute zu Sherlock, senkte seine gut-beladenen Essstäbchen und bemerkte das allgegenwärtige Grinsen auf den Lippen seines Freundes, und er dachte, 'Ja! Warum eigentlich nicht?'

“Okay, Sherlock”, begann er und bemühte sich, ernst zu bleiben, “mit meinem nächsten Zauberspruch werde ich dazu bringen, dass du losgehst und mir ein Glas Wasser bringst. Also, bitte... Und achte drauf, dass es kalt ist.” Er wirbelte beide Stäbchen und ihre kulinarische Last in einem kleinen magischen Kreis herum, der auf Sherlock zielte.

Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. “Das”, sagte er verächtlich, “ist ein Paar Stäbchen mit ein bisschen chinesischem Essen dran. Vor einer Minute hattest du immerhin noch einen Zauberstab. Wo ist der?”

Selbst wenn er Unsinn machte, nahm er alles so verdammt ernst, dachte John verärgert. Er verzog seinerseits das Gesicht, um diesen Gedanken zu verdeutlichen, und steckte sich das Essen in den Mund. Ein Stäbchen legte er auf seinem Teller ab, Sherlocks Aufforderung gehorchend, und benutzte das andere als Zauberstab, wie er es zuvor gemacht hatte. Noch einmal liess er es kreisen, als er kaute, und setzte noch einen extravaganten Schnörkel hintendran, der ihm Zeit verschaffte, den Bissen herunterzuschlucken. “Jetzt. Bitte”, wiederholte er mit gespielter Strenge.

Sherlock stand auf, unglaublich, und ging geradewegs in die Küche. John hörte, wie er den Hahn aufdrehte und ein Glas Wasser zapfte. Er kramte sogar in der Gefrierschublade nach einigen Eiswürfeln aus der Form, die er, wie John hörte, mit einem musikalischen Plink-plonk ins Glas plumpsen ließ. John schaute mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf seinen Teller. 'Wow. Hätte nicht erwartet, dass er es... _tatsächlich... macht_!' dachte er.

Sherlock kam mit dem Glas zum Tisch zurück, das er sanft neben Johns Teller absetzte. Ohne jegliches Herumstolzieren oder hochnäsiges Getue. “Ähm... danke”, sagte John und fühlte sich verlegen, weil er bedient wurde. Sein Teller war jetzt leer, aber er nahm noch einen Krabbenchip aus der Plastiktüte und trank das meiste von seinem Wasser. Dabei aß er den Chip und schaute Sherlock zu, wie er seine Mahlzeit beendete.

“Das war wirklich gut, nicht wahr?” sagte John, als Sherlock seinen Teller leer putzte. “Und ungewöhnlich, dich so viel essen zu sehen.”

Sherlock legte seine Essstäbchen ab und schob sie zusammen. “Es ist zwei Tage her, John”, entgegnete er glatt, entdeckte einen angetrockneten Klecks Hoisin-Sauce an der Unterseite seines Handgelenks und hob seinen Unterarm selbstvergessen zum Mund, um ihn abzulecken. Tatsächlich war es nicht zwei Tage her, aber John war plötzlich sehr abgelenkt von dem, was Sherlock machte, und dachte nicht mehr daran zu streiten.

John beobachtete, wie Sherlocks Zunge sich auf seiner Haut niederließ. Er konnte Sherlocks Mund den ganzen Tag lang zusehen. Und er wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er sich selbst die Lippen leckte. 'Es ist immer 'Fall, Essen, Sex' bei uns', dachte er. 'Und in dieser Reihenfolge.' Sherlock spürte die subtile Veränderung der Stimmung sofort.

Absichtsvoll behielt er John im Auge und bewegte seine Zungenspitze leicht und langsam vor und zurück über die Unterseite seines Handgelenks. Er verbrachte viel mehr Zeit damit, als absolut nötig gewesen wäre für eine wirklich sehr winzige Menge Sauce.

John schluckte und räusperte sich. “Weißt du, als wir diese Sache angefangen haben, da hab ich gedacht, dass ich derjenige wäre, der dich rumkriegen würde – du kamst mir nicht vor wie jemand, der...”

“...wie jemand, der Spaß am Sex hat?” beendete Sherlock den Satz mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen. Er senkte den Arm. “Oh, im Gegenteil, John. Ich hab gewusst, sobald ich diese Tür mit dir öffne, würde ich sie nie mehr schließen können.”

“Ah... mmmm”, sagte John und fühlte wie seine Wangen Farbe annahmen, sogar jetzt noch, nach all der Zeit.

“Lass uns ins Bett gehen”, brummte Sherlock verführerisch. “Du bist dran, mich zu lecken.”

John brach in Gelächter aus, wie erwartet. “Oh, ich werde dich lecken, sicher, du Irrer!” sagte er, immer noch lachend. Aber bei dem Gedanken fühlte er Verlangen in seinem Unterkörper aufschießen.

Sherlock schob seinen Stuhl vom Tisch zurück und stand auf. John stand ebenfalls auf und begann automatisch, das benutzte Geschirr einzusammeln. Aber Sherlock rümpfte die Nase und wedelte geringschätzig angesichts der Unordnung. “Das kann warten”, sagte er, nahm John den dreckigen Teller aus der Hand und stellte ihn auf den Tisch zurück. Stattdessen nahm er Johns Hand rasch und fest in seine eigene und begann wegzugehen. “Komm schon, John”, sagte er, als sie den Tisch verließen, “ich will, dass du oben in deinem Zimmer zauberst.”

“Sollte ich dazu nicht mein Essstäbchen mitbringen?” frage John amüsiert und ließ Sherlock die Führung übernehmen.

Sherlock warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück auf John und grinste. “Du meinst, deinen Zauberstab. Nein, den brauchst du dafür nicht. Du hast die ganze Magie in dir.”

John schnaubte wieder vor Lachen und drückte Sherlocks Finger. 'Wer hätte das gedacht?...' dachte er lächelnd, während er sich gerne ziehen ließ. '...Sherlock Holmes, der einzige Consulting Detective der Welt: ernsthaft, geheimnisvoll, ein charismatisches Rätsel. Ein kaltes, unnahbares absolutes Genie... aber er kann so heiß und schmutzig sein und urkomisch, wenn er in der Stimmung zum Flirten ist.'

Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf, und es wurde sehr, _sehr_ magisch. Und natürlich hatte Sherlock völlig Recht gehabt, wie immer. John brauchte das Essstäbchen überhaupt nicht.

* * *

[1] Anm. d. Ü: Chinesische Bratnudeln 

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! ♥  
> Wir freuen uns über Eure Kommentare und Kudos!
> 
> (Und wenn mir jemand bitte erklären könnte, wie ich es hinkriege, vom Fußnotenverweis direkt zur Fußnote zu verlinken - das wäre super! Meine HTML-Kenntnisse lassen mich hier im Stich. Danke! :) )


End file.
